Velociraptor sociabilis
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Tłumaczenie tekstu Kryptarii. O co poszło? Cóż, dla Johna cały ten pokaz był sposobem na ułożenie sobie w przyszłości stosunków z Mycroftem, sposobem na pozyskanie jego aprobaty – a więc i aprobaty rządu brytyjskiego. Sherlock zaś poznał dzięki temu, czym jest nieskończona otchłań zazdrości. Część siódma cyklu velociraptorowego, czyli serii „Intelekt oraz instynkt"


VELOCIRAPTOR SOCIABILIS

.

Od tłumacza: Velociraptor sociablilis, czyli towarzyski. Proponuję „velociraptor uspołeczniony"…

Od autora: Velociraptor sociablis, czyli jak wzbudzić zazdrość w Sherlocku, mając na sobie tylko pióra…

.

.

.

O co poszło? Cóż, dla Johna cały ten pokaz był sposobem na ułożenie sobie w przyszłości stosunków z Mycroftem, sposobem na pozyskanie jego aprobaty – a więc i aprobaty rządu brytyjskiego. Sherlock zaś poznał dzięki temu, czym jest nieskończona otchłań zazdrości.

Część siódma cyklu velociraptorowego, czyli serii „Intelekt oraz instynkt" 

.

.

.

- Powinniśmy powiedzieć Molly.

- Nie powiemy Molly. Czemu chcesz jej zrobić coś takiego?!

- Ma dostęp do laboratorium. Przyda się nam dobry sprzęt do analizy.

- Molly to dobra dziewczyna. Nie potrzeba jej takich niespodzianek jak… prawda o nas.

- Molly jest naukowcem. Chciałaby wiedzieć.

- Powiem to w ten sposób: nie. Nie i już. Zresztą, nigdy nie mówisz o ludziach z takim szacunkiem, jeśli czegoś od nich nie chcesz. A ta biedna dziewczyna ma już z tobą…

John umilkł. Zamarł z ręką na klamce – drzwi były uchylone może na pół cala. Sherlock wciągnął powietrze nosem, zastanawiając się, co też jego towarzysz stada tam wyczuł. Detektyw rozróżnił domowe zapachy: kurz, chemikalia, popiół i ajjajaj, zapomniał wyrzucić ten kawałek pizzy, który wylądował pod kaloryferem dla zbadania tempa wysychania ciasta przy okazji śledztwa w Eton, gdzie ukradziono spektrometr. Więc – zapachy domowe wzbogacone nieświeżą pizzą. Ale poza tym wszystkim wyczuwalna była delikatna obca woń, zapach człowieka, na który składała się odrobina chemicznego zapachu detergentów z suchej pralni, nieco delikatniejszy zapach wysokiej jakości wełny, pasty do butów, drogiej wody kolońskiej, szamponu i pianki koloryzującej.

- Mycroft – warknął Sherlock, obnażając zęby. Ta gnida była w ich mieszkaniu! Na ich terenie! I jeszcze obsłużył się herbatą!

John odetchnął i, sięgając ręką za siebie, poklepał towarzysza po rękawie. Dalsze ostrzeżenia mu darował i po prostu otworzył drzwi. Wkroczył do salonu spokojny i nieporuszony – otaczająca go aura opanowania skutecznie przytłumiła w Sherlocku instynkt velociraptora, przypominając mu, że Mycroft nie jest potencjalną zwierzyną.

Instynkt człowieka w Sherlocku wcale nie myślał o Mycrofcie lepiej.

Ale detektyw poszedł za przykładem Johna i ostentacyjnie zignorował intruza, zająwszy się zdejmowaniem i odwieszaniem płaszcza, rękawiczek, potem szalika. Niech lepiej John zajmie się Mycroftem, jemu znacznie lepiej wychodziły te różne towarzyskie gierki. Lepiej mu wychodziło z ludźmi. A to znaczyło, że Sherlock już nie musiał zawracać sobie nimi głowy. Oto kolejny dowód na to, jak doskonałą parę tworzą z Johnem.

Watson odstawił zakupy na podłogę w korytarzu i ruszył w głąb mieszkania. Sherlock zdjął płaszcz, odwiesił, podniósł torby i zaniósł je do kuchni. Nawet i tam słychać było jednak, jak John uprzejmie pyta Mycrofta o zdrowie i podtrzymuje dalszą rozmowę – bezsensowną, pozbawioną znaczenia, czyli coś, co Mycroft kochał, a Sherlock nienawidził. To oczywiście dowodziło, że jego brat nie był prawdziwym Holmesem z krwi i kości, a jedynie jakimś nieudanym eksperymentem genetycznym. Detektyw zajął się rozpakowywaniem zakupów. Otwarł szeroko drzwiczki od szafek, rozglądając się za wolnym miejscem. Wbrew temu, co zwykł twierdzić John, Sherlock miał oczywiście system, według którego rozmieszczał kuchenne utensylia, wszystko oparte na podstawowych zasadach nauk ścisłych. Substancje kwasowe na jednej półce, zasadowe na drugiej, reaktywne substancje z dala od siebie nawzajem, chyba, że był dobry powód, aby je połączyć. Płyny na dole, produkty sypkie na górze. Kiedy zawartość toreb zakupowych była już rozłożona w szafkach, detektyw mógł zając się słojami, które zostawił na wierzchu. Ostatni klient podarował mu ohydną spinkę do krawata ze szczerego złota – tak, jakby Sherlock Holmes w ogóle nosił krawaty! John przyznał, z nader podejrzanym entuzjazmem, że byłoby dobrze wznowić doświadczenia z rozpuszczaniem złota. Sherlock mógł więc w pełni szczęścia zająć się przygotowywaniem odpowiednich substancji – w efekcie na spożytkowanie czekała aqua regia w trzech osobnych porcjach, każda o innym stężeniu. Oczywiście, detektyw zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że niezliczoną ilość razy dokonano już tego doświadczenia, zanim on sam się za nie zabrał – bądź co bądź, aqua regia nie była bynajmniej nowym, rewolucyjnym wynalazkiem. Ale proces chemiczny i sam eksperyment był tutaj tylko środkiem do celu – a celem była dodatkowa pożywka dla myśli detektywa, tak samo, jak w przypadku gry na skrzypcach albo rozmawiania z czaszką. Same procesy chemiczne, zachodzące w trakcie wykonywania doświadczeń, niemalże nie miały znaczenia. Procesy myślowe, które się przy tym aktywowały – tylko to się liczyło.

Detektyw przysiadł i położył złotą spinkę na szalce wagi. Z głębi mieszkania dobiegł go głos Mycrofta.

- John, rozmawiamy o moim bracie! Oczywiście, że się tym przejmuję!

A John – zrównoważony, odważny, cudowny John – odpowiedział:

- Zupełnie nie masz się czym przejmować, Mycroft. Czy nie omówiliśmy już tego dokładnie w twojej posiadłości?

- Oczywiście. I, oczywiście, mam więcej pytań.

Wystarczył sam ton głosu Mycrofta, żeby zepsuć całą radość i ciepłe zadowolenie, które towarzyszyło Sherlockowi przez cały czas po wyprawie na zakupy z Johnem. Zakupy w profesjonalnym sklepie chemicznym, nie w żadnym ordynarnym hipermarkecie albo dyskoncie odzieżowym. Detektyw odsunął krzesło, wstał i ruszył do salonu. Wpadł do środka, z rozpędem minął krzesło Johna.

- Weźmiemy pod uwagę twoje zmartwienia – skwitował sprawę i musiał się zatrzymać w pół kroku, bo jego krzesło było zajęte. Przez Mycrofta.

Jego brat podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy, uśmiechając się mile.

- Nie musisz dla mnie porzucać swoich chemikaliów. John i ja z pewnością osiągniemy porozumienie w tej sprawie.

- John? – zapytał krótko detektyw. Nawet nie musiał patrzeć na Watsona, żeby wiedzieć co trzeba - żeby móc zinterpretować jego pozycję, mowę ciała, rytm oddechu i pulsowanie krwi. Nie musiał także bardziej precyzować swoich pytań.

- Nie – powiedział cicho Watson. Spojrzał do góry na Sherlocka – wyglądał przy tym tak miło, nieszkodliwe, przyjaźnie, zupełnie tak samo, jak zawsze, nawet wtedy, kiedy miał w dłoni pistolet gotowy do strzału.

- On po prostu chce to zrozumieć. Przypomnij sobie, ty też chciałeś, zadawałeś pytania.

Sherlock skrzywił się na to porównanie, ukrył jednak grymas i popatrzył na swego brata. Mycroft całkiem nieźle maskował dezorientację, ale młodszy Holmes przejrzał jego pozy. Mycroft zupełnie tego nie rozumiał – nie miał pojęcia, jak zmieniła się więź łącząca Sherlocka z Johnem, nawet po tym wszystkim, co widział, kiedy spotkali się w posiadłości. Aczkolwiek, mówiąc szczerze, sam Sherlock nie wiedział tak do końca, co było większą zmianą: fakt, że już nie byli po prostu detektywem-konsultantem i jego asystentem-blogerem, czy też kwestie związane z… całowaniem.

Właściwie, te kwestie dalej w głównej mierze pozostawały na etapie pocałunków, ale Sherlock bardzo szybko zrozumiał, dlaczego cała _planeta_ miała obsesję na punkcie całowania.

- Do rzeczy – zarządził John ze swoją iście wojskową bezpośredniością. – Gdzie jest dzisiaj pani Hudson?

- Jest w domu – oznajmił Sherlock, odszukując w pamięci wszystkie te drobne wskazówki, które jego podświadomość spostrzegła w drodze do mieszkania i odsunęła na bok jako tymczasowo nieistotne: płaszcz pani Hudson na haczyku, parasol na stojaku, lekki zapach pieczonego ciasta – domowego, a nie takiego przyniesionego z dołu ze Speedy's; również dźwięki telewizji – kiedy szli, akurat nadawano wiadomości.

- W porządku. – John wstał, a Mycroft, nieco zaskoczony, odstawił szybko filiżankę i również się podniósł.

- Pojedziemy do ciebie – oznajmił mu Watson.

- Co?! – Sherlock aż się żachnął. Jego brat był równie zszokowany.

- Wybacz, ale… chyba nie zrozumiałem? – zapytał, w odróżnieniu od brata całkiem grzecznie. John tylko uniósł brew.

- Chcesz zrozumieć? Poznać szczegóły? – zapytał.

Zbity z tropu, Mycroft wpatrywał się w niego, jakby próbował odczytać jego myśli. Doktor Watson był jednak jak zawsze wcieleniem spokoju i opanowania, a jego twarz stanowiła w tym momencie maskę uprzejmości: nikt nie mógłby się doszukać w jego postawie cech drapieżnika. W końcu Mycroft skinął głową.

- Nie chcemy przecież nic kombinować, mając panią Hudson w pobliżu – wyjaśnił John i dodał krótko: - Panowie, bierzcie płaszcze. Wychodzimy.

.

.

.

Dom Mycrofta w Londynie był z zewnątrz schludny i skromny. W środku królowały kosztowne antyki, importowane dywany – wnętrza były urządzone przez profesjonalnego dekoratora. Ten styl wyposażenia domu sprawiał, że Sherlock marzył, aby velociraptory mogły pluć dookoła kulkami kłaczków tak, jak robiły to koty. Nawet w powietrzu wyczuwało się tę pretensjonalną maskę wytworności. Dominował oczywiście zapach odświeżacza, który w założeniu miał być przyjemny, ale bombardował wyczulony nos Sherlocka sztuczną, chemiczną wonią. Zawsze tak było – jeszcze zanim przemienił się w velociraptora i posiadł wyostrzone zmysły drapieżnika, detektyw miał niebywałą zdolność do rozróżniania zapachów i przemiana tylko dodatkowo uwrażliwiła jego wrodzony, doskonały zmysł węchu.

Szofer Mycrofta z pełnym spokojem przyjął polecenie zatrzymania się przed sklepem mięsnym. Sherlock z przewrotną przyjemnością zażądał najdroższego mięsa – całych _ton_ kosztownego mięsiwa. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, szofer zaniósł do domu paczki filetów i steków, a John, oczywiście, uparł się, żeby mu pomóc. Życzliwy i rycerski, cały on. Potem kierowca dostał wolne na resztę dnia, zaś Mycroft, utrzymując pozę dobrego gospodarza, zaprosił Sherlocka i Johna, by zdjęli okrycia. Sherlock cisnął w niego swoim płaszczem i jego brat przez dobrą chwilę szamotał się z materiałem.

- Jesteśmy sami? Nie ma tu jakichś pokojówek czy innych osób? – upewnił się John. Mycroftowi w końcu udało się odwiesić sherlockowy płaszcz od Belstaffa na haczyk przy lustrze.

- Nie ma nikogo. Zresztą, trudno o pokojówkę z odpowiednim certyfikatem służb bezpieczeństwa, aby…

Umilkł. Sherlock odwrócił się w jego stronę – miał przez chwilę nadzieję, że może John wymierzył do jego brata z pistoletu. Niestety – cóż za pech – tak się nie stało. Za to widok, który ukazał się oczom detektywa, był przez krótką chwilę równie ekscytujący. Przynajmniej dopóki Sherlock nie zdał sobie w pełni sprawy, co właściwie widzi.

John się _rozbierał_.

Na oczach Mycrofta. Na środku _przedpokoju_. Zupełnie obojętny na wszelkie nakazy przyzwoitości. John zdejmował z siebie kolejne części ubrania – podał sweter Mycroftowi, który odruchowo wyciągnął po niego rękę. Matka przecież skutecznie go wyedukowała z zasad dobrego wychowania i stosownej kurtuazji gospodarza wobec gości, które były podstawą zachodniej cywilizacji.

- Przestańcie obydwaj. Zachowujecie się, jakbyście nigdy nie widzieli gołego faceta – upomniał obu Holmesów Watson. Sherlock spojrzał na Mycrofta, który wkładał wiele wysiłku, by nie uciec spojrzeniem od Johna. A ten zajęty był rozpinaniem guzików koszuli i warkot, który wydobył z siebie detektyw, nie przypominał ludzkiego głosu. Jeden krok do przodu – skóra świerzbiła już i _uwierała_ w sposób, który zwiastował rychłą przemianę. John złapał przyjaciela za ramię.

- Spokojnie – powiedział cicho. Sherlock odwrócił się do niego.

- Ja to zrobię! – oznajmił z przekonaniem. Teraz dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien był to zaproponować już dawno, jeszcze w samochodzie, bo to w ogóle było znakomite rozwiązanie. John nie będzie musiał zdejmować spodni przed Mycroftem, a jeśli jego brat się zdenerwuje, Sherlock będzie miał pazury gotowe do akcji. Tymczasem w oczach Watsona zalśniło rozbawienie.

- Nie będę nawet wyliczał wszystkich powodów, dla których to jest bardzo kiepski pomysł – powiedział ze śmiechem. Podniósł dłoń i dotknął twarzy Sherlocka, kciukiem muskając jego wargi. – Ja to zrobię, a ty zostaniesz w ludzkiej postaci i będziesz odpowiadał na pytania.

Podtekst jego słów był oczywisty dla detektywa. Wyszczerzył zęby do Johna: oto, czym jest miłość, kiedy dwoje ludzi poznało się nawzajem tak dobrze, kiedy jeden z nich gotów jest dla dobra rodziny ponieść uszczerbek na swej godności, ale wie, że ten drugi wszystkim się zajmie i przebrnie przez ewentualne niezręczne sytuacje. John był strategiem, specjalistą w planowaniu działań, a Sherlock był naukowcem, specjalistą w analizowaniu faktów. Uzupełniali się nawzajem perfekcyjnie. Detektyw schylił się i ucałował Johna – szybko i powściągliwie, aby nie manifestować zanadto pewnych spraw, kiedy Mycroft wciąż na nich patrzył. Sherlock obdarzył brata złym spojrzeniem.

- Idź do bawialni i tam zaczekaj – rozkazał. Zanim Mycroft zdążył zaprotestować, zrobił to John.

- On powinien też na to popatrzeć.

Te słowa poruszyły w Sherlocku jakąś strunę, w której odlegle rozpoznawał zazdrość. Nie chodziło nawet właściwie o to, że Mycroft miałby oglądać Johna nago. Prawdę mówiąc, detektyw podejrzewał, że taki widok mógłby się jego bratu spodobać aż zanadto. Oczywiście chodziło tylko o to, aby Mycroft nie znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie przypadkowego zranienia pazurem dinozaura albo ugryzienia, zupełnie niechcący, w wyniku czego starszy Holmes zachlapałby krwią całą podłogę. I, w następnej kolejności, stałby się członkiem ich stada jako velociraptor.

_Nigdy_.

Sherlock nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby jego brat dołączył do stada. Nigdy, za żadne skarby, nie i jeszcze raz nie.

- W porządku – zgodził się niechętnie. – Ale niech stanie tam. – Wskazał odległy kąt przedpokoju, tuż przy schodach.

Mycroft westchnął ciężko.

- Na litość boską…

- To rzeczywiście może być niebezpieczne – wyjaśnił mu szybko John, zanim Sherlock zdążył na niego naskoczyć. – Zamierzam przemienić się tak powoli, jak tylko mi się uda, a to będzie piekielnie bolesne. Jeżeli podejdziesz za blisko, ty skończysz w jednym kącie, a twoje bebechy w przeciwnym.

Mycroft jakby na to pozieleniał na twarzy, ale nie cofnął się nawet o krok. Spojrzał pytająco na Sherlocka.

- Czy w takim razie ty powinieneś stać tak blisko?

- Mnie nic się nie stanie.

- Idź z nim – poprosił John i jeszcze raz poklepał Sherlocka po ramieniu, po czym powrócił do rozpinania guzików. – Ciebie też nie chcę zranić, chociaż w twoim przypadku nie byłoby żadnych trwałych okaleczeń.

- Przemień się normalnie, nie musisz urządzać żadnego pokazu…

- Nie muszę? – Doktor zaśmiał się cicho. Rozpiął mankiety, zdjął koszulę i rzucił ją na stolik. Schylił się, żeby rozwiązać buty. – Naprawdę wolę przejść przez to raz, a dobrze. Tylko przypilnuj, żeby nie próbował tego nagrywać.

Sherlock spojrzał na Mycrofta – oczywiście, ten skunks dokładnie to planował zrobić.

- Oddawaj telefon – zarządził i wyciągnął rękę. Mycroft wydał z siebie kolejne teatralne westchnienie.

- Nie będę nagrywał…

- Telefon – warknął Sherlock. Na twarzy jego brata pojawiło się coś do złudzenia przypominającego lęk, co sprawiło detektywowi doprawdy ogromną satysfakcję. Potrwało to tylko przez sekundę, ale było to zawsze jakieś osiągnięcie. Bez dalszych komentarzy Mycroft oddał swoją komórkę.

.

.

.

Sherlock przysiadł na schodach, Mycroft stał obok, opierając się o poręcz. Przyglądali się, jak pióra wyrastały, zdawałoby się, z niczego i rozrastały się na skórze Johna, podczas gdy ciało wyginało się nienaturalnie.

- Jak długo? – zapytał Mycroft.

- Przemiana może być nawet natychmiastowa, jeśli występuje zagrożenie. Zresztą, o tym już się przekonałeś – przypomniał mu brat, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Zazwyczaj dwie do trzech minut.

- Od czego zależą te różnice?

- Jeszcze tego nie wiem. – Sherlock westchnął w duchu. Trudno było dogłębnie zbadać te zjawiska, nie mając więcej obiektów testowych. Przemiana była bardzo wyczerpująca, a częstsze takie przedsięwzięcia mogły doprowadzić budżet domowy do bankructwa – ceny mięsa były zupełnie kosmiczne! Ale Sherlock wolał zrezygnować z częstszych badań, niż zmuszać Johna do powrotu do diety złożonej ze szczurzych trucheł i tanich okrawków.

- Czy zmienia się masa ciała?

- Po przemianie jest nieco lżejsze. Podejrzewam, że wynika to z wytworzenia piór.

Mycroft posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

- Jakiś rodzaj procesu przemiany z materii w energię, z energii w pierze?

- Pióra są zbudowane z keratyny – wyjaśnił mu ostro Sherlock. Jego brat nigdy nie interesował się wiedzą naukową, wolał się skupiać na niemierzalnej sztuce polityki i psychologii. – Odpowiedź brzmi „nie" – dodał jeszcze.

- O czym ty mówisz?

Sherlock ukrył uśmiech. Po prostu uwielbiał te nieczęste momenty, kiedy Mycroftowi nie udawało się nadążyć za jego tokiem myślenia.

- Nie działają jako skrzydła. Te pióra, które powinny tworzyć skrzydła, nie spełniają takich funkcji – wyjaśnił, wskazując ręką. Ale teraz i tak nie dało się odróżnić jednego rodzaju piór od drugich, kiedy John wił się i walczył, żeby zapanować nad przemianą i transformować się w powolnych fazach, nie pozwalając, żeby cały proces potoczył się naturalnym, błyskawicznym rytmem. Mycroft mruknął coś do siebie, zamyślony.

- Funkcje kognitywne? – zapytał.

- Pozostają nienaruszone – odparł detektyw. – Ale dochodzi więcej funkcji instynktownych, nad którymi trzeba zapanować. – Łypnął na brata. – Bądź co bądź, velociraptory to drapieżniki – przypomniał.

Mycroft nic nie odpowiedział, ale Sherlock po pulsowaniu krwi rozpoznał, że mocno skoczyło mu ciśnienie.

Ha.

Według obliczeń Sherlocka, John zdołał rozciągnąć w czasie przemianę o całe sześć minut, zanim przekształcił się do końca i podniósł do pozycji stojącej. Z trudem utrzymywał równowagę, miał zwieszoną głowę i wciągał powietrze głębokimi haustami. Detektyw natychmiast rzucił się ku niemu i w sekundę później klęczał już u jego boku. John oparł się ciężko o niego, trącając go pyskiem.

- Przemiana jest bardzo wyczerpująca dla metabolizmu – wyjaśnił Sherlock i wskazał na torby z mięsem, ustawione schludnie wzdłuż kredensu w korytarzu. – Potrzeba mu pożywienia. Przynieś to tutaj.

Ten jeden raz Mycroft nie próbował protestować. Wysilił się nawet do tego stopnia, że poszedł po najbliższą torbę i dostarczył ją do przedpokoju.

- Przyniosę talerze.

Posykiwanie Johna było velociraptorowym sposobem na wyrażenie rozbawienia, o czym Sherlock doskonale wiedział, ale Mycroft nie miał o tym pojęcia i aż odskoczył, zaniepokojony.

- Zajmij się tym – pozwolił mu brat, zadowolony z pretekstu do pozbycia się Mycrofta z pokoju. Kiedy starszy Holmes wybiegł, John trącił Sherlocka i posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, które można było łatwo rozpoznać nawet przez warstwę piór. Detektyw wyszczerzył zęby i sięgnął do torby po pierwszą porcję mięsa. Oderwał folię, rozwinął papierowe opakowanie.

- Za chwilę zaproponuje ci wiadro herbaty – zakpił cicho. Obaj metodą licznych błędów upewnili się już, że velociraptory potrafią pić jedynie przy zanurzeniu całego pyska w płynie, a nie są w stanie chłeptać językiem z powierzchni jak koty czy psy. Syknięcie Johna zabrzmiało jak nader ludzkie prychnięcie, żartobliwie szturchnął Sherlocka i pożarł jeden po drugim cztery kawały obłędnie drogiej cielęciny, połykając je w całości. Do czasu, kiedy Mycroft wrócił z całą srebrną zastawą, John uporał się już z następnymi dwiema paczkami cielęciny i obrgyzał jagnięce podudzie. Starszy Holmes odstawił naczynia i przykucnął u boku Sherlocka, tak zafascynowany, że nawet nie zganił ich za rujnację podłogi w przedpokoju.

- Ostrość zmysłów?

- Polujemy używając wzroku – odpowiedział Sherlock. – Wyostrzone widzenie nocne, instynkty drapieżnicze reagują na ruch. Nieco wyostrzony węch, ale tylko odrobinę. Zmysł dotyku jest… Zmieniony. Te wszystkie pióra… - Wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał słów, żeby opisać wrażenia, jakich doznawał, kiedy od stóp do głów pokrywały go pióra. John schrupał w końcu ostatnią kostkę i oblizał pysk. Detektyw zaśmiał się miękko, zerknął na brata, podkradł mu chusteczkę i wytarł nią oblepione resztkami mięsa pierze velociraptora. John sapnął na niego czule i przewrócił oczami, ale na tym poprzestał – wiedział zapewne, że Sherlock zrobił to tylko po to, by zirytować Mycrofta. W końcu młodszy Holmes rzucił chustkę na bok i wstał, mając już pewność, że po posiłku John nie będzie miał problemów z utrzymaniem równowagi.

- Chodźmy stąd – zarządził i ruszył w stronę głównego salonu. Oczywiście wiedział, że jego brat wolałby ich skierować do kuchni albo do piwnicy. Prawdopodobnie struchlał na samą myśl o tym, jak zakrzywione szpony Johna poradziłyby sobie z dywanami. Sherlock uśmiechnął się złośliwie na tę myśl i nawet nie spojrzał za siebie, zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł do salonu i zasiadł na kanapie. Watson szedł za nim, podkulając grzecznie pazury i powściągając ogon, żeby tylko nie strącić żadnych antycznych drogocenności. W salonie trącił pyskiem stolik do kawy i spojrzał na Sherlocka. Detektyw westchnął i wstał, żeby odsunąć stolik pod ścianę – na środku pokoju powstała przestrzeń w sam raz dla velociraptora. Mycroft wszedł za nimi do salonu, chyba niezbyt zadowolony z pozostawienia w przedpokoju rozwłóczonych opakowań po cielęcinie i toreb pełnych mięsa, ale ukrył rozdrażnienie i przyjrzał się Watsonowi.

- Wspominałeś, że w czasie pełni przemiana zachodzi samoistnie?

John pokiwał głową, a Sherlock odpowiedział:

- Dokładnie tak. Być może w grę wchodzi kwestia efektu pływowego, który manipuluje organizmem na poziomie komórkowym. Albo może to być kompulsywny mechanizm neuronowy, jako że występuje to tylko w czasie, kiedy rzeczywiście na niebie jest księżyc w pełni. – Wskazał na okno. John westchnął na to i posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie. Detektyw przewrócił oczami i dopowiedział: - Ma to jakiś związek z pozycją w odniesieniu do horyzontu i orbitą księżyca. John ci to później wyjaśni.

- Przypomnę mu o tym – zgodził się Mycroft. Niepotrzebnie się odzywał, ale w jego postawie dało się zauważyć nagłe zdenerwowanie i zupełnie do niego niepodobną niepewność. Nawet nie usiadł, tylko przystanął tuż obok velociraptora. Sherlocka rozbawiłoby to onieśmielenie, ale właśnie w tym momencie Mycroft wyciągnął dłoń w stronę grzbietu Johna

- Mogę? – zapytał.

_Nie_!

Sherlock musiał powstrzymać się od protestów, bo velociraptor skinął pyskiem na znak zgody. Oburzony, detektyw musiał patrzeć, jak jego brat dotyka piór, badając ich powierzchnię i fakturę –poczynał sobie coraz śmielej, gdy już się przekonał, że dinozaur nie wyrwie mu wnętrzności ani nie odgryzie ręki. Jakby ktoś dał mu prawo _dotykać_ Johna!

- Może to nietaktowne pytanie, ale… Czy wy liniejecie? – zapytał Mycroft. John potrząsnął łbem i zasyczał. Starszy Holmes aż poderwał głowę, zaniepokojony. Jego brat rozpromienił się złośliwą satysfakcją – bynajmniej nie zamierzał wyjaśniać nieporozumienia. Niestety, Watson przestał posykiwać i posłał mu gniewne łypnięcie. Rozczarowany postawą Johna, Sherlock wyjaśnił niechętnie:

- On się z ciebie śmieje.

- Słucham?

- Śmieje się. Takie posykiwanie – to śmiech velociraptora – warknął detektyw.

Mycroft spojrzał dobrotliwie na Johna.

- Przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Ale, oczywiście, pewnych nieporozumień nie da się uniknąć… Obawiam się, że organizm człowieka nie jest do końca przygotowany na takie niespodzianki… - Szerokim gestem wskazał velociraptora od głowy do ogona, po czym powrócił do szczegółowego badania jego piór. Watson posykiwał jeszcze przez chwilę i umościł się wygodniej, jakby zamierzał dać starszemu Holmesowi wolną rękę i mnóstwo czasu na badania organoleptyczne.

Na dotykanie!

Sherlock skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Na razie ograniczy się do bacznego pilnowania, żeby Mycroft nie pozwalał sobie na zbyt wiele. Jeśli za daleko się posunie – cóż, jego brat w każdej chwili może mu po raz kolejny zademonstrować, jak szybko z człowieka potrafi stać się velociraptorem.

Wściekłym.

.

.

.

Kilka godzin później zasiedli do posiłku, na który zamówili dostawę przysmaków ostrej kuchni etiopskiej. Popijając miód, Mycroft zaczął zadawać kolejne pytania.

- Jak zamierzacie utrzymać to wszystko w tajemnicy? W pewnym sensie jesteście osobami publicznymi. Wystarczy drobny wypadek w trakcie śledztwa – lekarze z oddziału ratunkowego raczej nie przeoczą takich anomalii fizjologicznych.

- Nie potrzebujemy oddziałów ratunkowych – odparł Sherlock, popatrując przez stół na Johna. Ten przytaknął, układając wygodniej swoje velociraptorowe ciało. Sięgał delikatnie do talerza wysuniętym pazurem, nabijał na niego po kawałku jagnięciny i zjadał, elegancko, kęs po kęsie. Aby skuteczniej rozwiać wątpliwości Mycrofta, wyciągnął do przodu jedną łapę, a pazury drugiej wbił między pióra.

- John! Przestań! – wykrzyknął Sherlock, poniewczasie zdając sobie sprawę, co jego towarzysz zamierza zrobić. A Watson wbił sobie pazur głęboko w przedramię – pysk skrzywił mu się w bezgłośnym stęknięciu. Krew zaczęła skapywać spod piór – Mycroft aż podniósł się z krzesła na ten widok.

- Co ty wyprawiasz, na litość Boską?! – oburzył się, chwytając cały pakiet serwetek stołowych. Nalegał przedtem, żeby je przygotować – po tym, jak Sherlock wymógł na nim zamówienie dań etiopskich i oznajmił, że będą jeść palcami, bo po co komu sztućce. John wydał z siebie głębokie i nader wymowne westchnienie, w tej postaci trochę przytłumione – szyja velociraptora była zbyt długa, a pierś zbyt szeroka na prawidłowe wzdychanie. Kiedy w chwilę potem zawarczał, brzmiało to niemal jak rozbudowana wypowiedź, ale skromny jeszcze zasób tłumaczeń velociraptorowych dźwięków, który Sherlock zdążył do tej pory zgromadzić, nie pomógł mu zrozumieć, o co chodziło. John przesunął zranioną łapę w stronę Mycrofta i pokręcił łbem, kiedy ten zaoferował mu garść serwetek. Starszy Holmes spojrzał najpierw ostrożnie na brata. Nie widząc sprzeciwu, jedną ręką przytrzymał łapę velociraptora, a palcami drugiej zaczął rozgarniać pióra, żeby obejrzeć ranę z bliska. Niemal natychmiast zaniepokojenie zniknęło, ustępując miejsca zainteresowaniu.

- To zranienie powinno być znacznie większe, biorąc pod uwagę długość pazura! On powinien…

- Nie mów o nim tak, jakby go tu nie było! – ofuknął go Sherlock. Dinozaur zasyczał z rozbawieniem. Mycort obdarzył brata ostrym spojrzeniem, a Johna – fałszywym, przymilnym uśmieszkiem.

- Najmocniej przepraszam – powiedział mu kojącym tonem, choć było już oczywiste, że Watson po prostu trzęsie się ze śmiechu, a nie z urazy. Mycroft zacisnął wargi i zamilkł, wracając do oględzin rany.

.

.

.

- Poza okresem pełni, możemy zakończyć przemianę kiedy tylko zechcemy. – Sherlock oparł się wygodnie o futrynę i rozkoszował się widokiem Mycrofta w roli lokaja. Jego brat przygotował sypialnię, przyniósł z dołu ubranie doktora, przygotował piżamy i inną nocną odzież, przechowywaną razem z zapasową pościelą dla gości. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia Sherlock przyznał przed sobą: bardzo dobrze się stało, że to John zdecydował się wystąpić jako velociraptor. Miał za sobą cały rok doświadczeń z tą pierzastą postacią i bez większych problemów wspiął się na schody. Gdyby Sherlock miał to zrobić po przemianie, zapewne sturlałby się ogonem do góry, a Mycroft przez całe lata nie pozwoliłby mu o tym zapomnieć.

- Ale żaden z was nie zmienia postaci, kiedy nie jest to absolutnie konieczne? – Starszy Holmes słuchał wyjaśnień brata, jednocześnie zaciągając zasłony. – Poza, oczywiście, dzisiejszym popołudniem, za które jestem wam doprawdy bardzo wdzięczny – dodał głośniej.

- Już można! – zawołał Sherlock przez drzwi do Johna, który przechadzał się wzdłuż korytarza. Przedtem, w głównym salonie, byli bezpieczni od ewentualnych podglądaczy – starannie rozplanowany żywopłot uniemożliwiał wszelkim wścibskim przechodniom zaglądanie do środka. Gościnna sypialnia na piętrze nie miała takich udogodnień, a żaden z panów nie zamierzał podejmować zbędnego ryzyka. Velociraptor cierpliwie przeczekał na korytarzu szczelne zasłanianie okien.

- Za każdym razem, kiedy się przemieniacie, podejmujecie ogromne ryzyko! – napominał brata Mycroft. Sherlock wprowadził Johna do sypialni.

- Nie wszyscy możemy być jak ty mistrzami w przestrzeganiu polityki bezpieczeństwa - oznajmił. Był pewien, że zarówno jego brat, jak i przywódca stada prawidłowo odczytają znaczenie tych słów: mówiąc „bezpieczeństwo" ma na myśli „śmiertelna nuda". John wyjrzał zza ramienia detektywa, posykując z rozbawienia.

Mycroft westchnął ciężko.

- Pomyśl tylko, jaki to wysiłek dla organizmu! Ludzkie ciało nie jest stworzone do takich rzeczy.

- Do przemiany w dinozaura? Kto by pomyślał! – skwitował kąśliwie Sherlock. – Na szczęście, jak być może pamiętasz, John jest lekarzem. Ma głęboką wiedzę o możliwościach ludzkiego ciała w zakresie takich obciążeń i potrafi prawidłowo ocenić sytuację stresową.

- Ufam Johnowi bezgranicznie, ale co do ciebie, mam pewne wątpliwości. Z naszych doświadczeń w przeszłości wynika jasno, że twojej ocenie sytuacji często brakuje obiektywizmu.

Posykiwanie nabrało na sile, jakby John właśnie wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

- Ładna mi pomoc! – wypomniał mu Sherlock. Velociraptor podszedł bliżej i oparł się o niego pieszczotliwie – detektyw aż się zachwiał. Spojrzał na brata.

- Możesz już iść.

Utrzymując pozę troskliwego gospodarza, Mycroft skinął głową i przemówił do Watsona:

- Ogromnie ci dziękuję. Naprawdę doceniam to, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Gdybyś czegokolwiek jeszcze potrzebował, dom jest do twojej dyspozycji. A teraz, jeśli to wszystko, to… zobaczymy się jutro?

John przytaknął i Mycroft odszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym szczęknięciem klamki. Sherlock westchnął i przysiadł na skraju łóżka, wyciągając rękę, aby objąć zranione ramię Johna. Oczywiście, krwawienie już dawno ustało.

- W głowie mi się nie mieści, że ty… Dla niego! Przelałeś dla niego krew!

Velociraptor szturchnął go i wydał z siebie niski, kojący pomruk, a potem ułożył głowę na nogach Sherlocka. Detektyw rozgarnął pióra, nadal wilgotne po zmywaniu krwi, ale nie było już ani śladu zranienia. Wygładził więc całą łapę i zapytał:

- Czy na pewno porządnie się najadłeś?

John uniósł głowę i przytaknął. Odsunął się trochę, kilka kroków w tył, ogon ostrożnie na bok – i już mógł ułożyć się na łapach i szykować się do zmiany kształtu. Sherlock przyglądał się, jak ciałem jego towarzysza wstrząsają dreszcze, a pióra jakby wnikają w ciało. Skoro nie urządzali już teraz pokazu dla Mycrofta, nie było powodu wydłużać procesu przemiany. Już w dwie minuty później John wstał z czworaków, rozprostował się, po czym padł twarzą w dół na łóżko.

- Chryste, Sherlock, za bardzo mnie rozpieszczasz. – Głos miał trochę ochrypły, jak zwykle po przekształceniu strun głosowych. – To chyba był najlepszy stek, jaki w życiu jadłem, a przecież był surowy!

- Mycrofta stać na to. – Detektyw przesunął dłonią po karku przyjaciela. Ciągle oszałamiało go to, że mógł w ten sposób dotykać Johna – i że John w istocie właśnie tego pragnął.

- Pokaż mi swoją rękę.

- Wszystko już w porządku – wymruczał Watson w koc, ale i tak podstawił Sherlockowi ramię. Nie było blizny ani nawet najdrobniejszego śladu.

- Nadal uważam, że Mycroft nie zasługiwał na takie poświęcenie z twojej strony – mruknął Sherlock.

- Głupio gadasz. Jeśli cię nie obchodzi, że to twój brat, pomyśl tylko, jak bardzo może nam się przydać jego poparcie, gdyby któryś z nas wpakował się w kłopoty. – John podniósł się na tyle, żeby przeczołgać się dalej po łóżku i wpełznąć głębiej pod kapę. – No, kochany, ja już padam na nos. A ty? Zostajesz?

- Co…? – wyjąkał tępo Sherlock.

- Czy zostajesz…

- Ale powiedziałeś… Nazwałeś mnie…

John uśmiechnął się do niego leniwie – na policzki wkradł mu się rumieniec.

- Rzeczywiście – przyznał z pogodnym zdziwieniem. – Chyba tak cię właśnie nazwałem.

Sherlockowi odrobinę się zakręciło w głowie – tylko odrobinę, oczywiście - od nagłej radości, która zupełnie bez uprzedzenia wyprysnęła skądś z głębin klatki piersiowej. Położył się obok Johna, nie bacząc na to, że nadal ma na sobie ubranie i buty.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał miękko. – Powiedziałeś, ale… Czy to właśnie myślisz?

Ponieważ John był bystrzejszy niż większość ludzi, ponieważ zawsze wolał przyjrzeć się każdej sprawie od różnych stron (nawet w obrzydliwie oczywistych przypadkach), zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę – trwało to tak długo, że Sherlock poczuł drgnienie niepokoju, pełznące przez tę głupawą radość, która go wypełniała. Wtedy jednak John wziął go za rękę, najwyraźniej zakończywszy kanapowe dumania, i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Tak.

Detektyw uśmiechnął się, zaciskając mocniej palce na dłoni przyjaciela.

- To chyba dobry moment, żeby ci powiedzieć… Ukradłem kartę kredytową Mycrofta.

John wybuchnął śmiechem, zmienił pozycję i od tyłu objął Sherlocka ramieniem, przyciskając mocno jego plecy do swojej piersi.

- Nie, ty gadzino, teraz jest dobry moment, żebyś mi powiedział, co czujesz!

- Ja… - Sherlock odkaszlnął nerwowo. A potem po prostu poszedł za głosem serca i czym prędzej się odwrócił.

Wtulił twarz w pierś Johna, wdychając promieniujące z niej _uczucie _bezpieczeństwa i przynależności, które budziła bliskość przywódcy stada. John, nagle spięty, przytrzymał Sherlocka w miejscu.

- Wszystko jest w porządku. Nic nie musisz mówić – zapewnił.

- To nie tak. – Sherlock potrząsnął głową, a niedogolony podbródek Watsona otarł się o jego grzywkę. – To znaczy… Ja nigdy… A ty… To coś zupełnie innego. Nawet przed tym wszystkim już to wiedziałem. Ja po prostu jeszcze nigdy…

- Ach. – John uspokoił się wyraźnie. Kolistymi ruchami masował plecy Sherlocka, podciągnąwszy marynarkę – dzieliła ich tylko cienka warstwa materiału koszuli. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

- To nie tak – powtórzył detektyw. Głos miał stłumiony przez kapę. W końcu odsunął ją i znów mógł oprzeć policzek na piersi Johna, tam, gdzie zaczynała się blizna po kuli. – Czuję… Jeżeli to jest właśnie _to_, to ja to czuję. Po prostu nie wiem, czy to jest _tym_.

John zaśmiał się miękko, jego oddech załaskotał włosy Sherlocka.

- Cóż, skoro aż tak cię to zbija z tropu, to chyba musi być właśnie to.

Była to analiza całkowicie pozbawiona naukowych podstaw. A Sherlock aż musiał się na to uśmiechnąć.

- W takim razie – rzekł z zadowoleniem – tak. Ja ciebie też.


End file.
